More Machine than Flesh and Blood
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: How far would you go? Would you surgically remove your organic body and replace it with cybernetics to become better? Would you break your moral code to save other person? Would you sacrifice everything that makes you "you" to be able to protect others? "We wanted a perfect future, and it gone horribly right."


**How it Begin**

 **Unknown Location**

"I know it was a bad idea to kidnapped this kid!"

"I know, Joe. But the boss..."

"The hell with the boss. Erik, did you even realize what is coming after us?"

"A really mad, berserk older sister inside the strongest weapon in the world who's trying to save his little brother."

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"UUUUUWWAAAAAHHH!"

Just then, Erik and Joe hear the scream of one of their friend. Joe then take out a cigarette pack and take one out. He then offer Erik one, who gladly took it.

"Last smoke, bro?" Ask Joe.

"Last smoke, Joe." Replied Erik.

Joe then take out a lighter and light his cigarette. He do the same to Erik. Joe then throw it because he know he will not need it anymore.

The lighter however, hit something that's really sensitive.

"Ehh, Joe. What is that?" Ask Erik while pointing at a now activated...thing.

"I don't know. But it's going to explode, I guess." Replied Joe.

"We better get out from here!"

"What? And run into..."

"Well at least she respects the law."

The two kidnapper then run as fast as they can from the warehouse. After a few seconds running, both men hits something. They soon find out that they hit someone. Someone who became a subject of their conversation.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Yelled "a really mad, berserk older sister".

"Over there." Erik and Joe then point their finger at the warehouses they just leave.

Moments later, the entire warehouse explode.

Chifuyu Orimura, the woman who has just forfeit her match, just to save her own brother, is looking with horror as the warehouse where her brother is supposed to be is exploded and on fire. She's so shocked that she didn't realize that the kidnappers is running away.

"IIICHIKAAAAA!"

Chifuyu then flying straight to the warehouse. She find nothing. No body, no evidence, nothing. Just a pile of burning wreck.

"PLEASE, ANSWER ME ICHIKA. WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tears start to flow freely from her face as she frantically searched for her little brother, the only family she had left.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Classified Location**

"What we have here, Doc?"

"Apparently, a kid who have talent to become a great foot soldier."

Inside a room, there is a bed where a kid is sleeping, two chair being used by a man in a suit and a woman in lab coat, and a table.

"How do you know about that, Doctor?" Ask the man in the suit.

"I checked his body at least two days ago. He's some sort of...think about an unpolished diamond. You need to polished it if you want it to be useful." Replied the woman in lab coat.

"That sound acceptable. Though, do we have any idea who this kid is?"

"Nope. We already checked everything. School record, missing person record, none. As if this boy just suddenly appear."

"That means no one will have a problem if we train this kid."

"Usually, I'll tell you that what you want to do is evil. But you CIA are specialist in this kind of thing."

"I'll take that as a pleasure."

The man then approach the bed. Once there, he can have a better look at the boy. He's Japanese, have a black hair, and there's a sign that he once take a martial art lesson or something like that.

Suddenly, the boy makes a move. His body shake a little bit. Then, he tries to open his eyes. After a few seconds of trying, he finally do it. The boy take a look at the room he is in before focusing on the man in suit.

"Hello there, little boy. May I know your name?" Ask the man in suit.

"My...name...is...Ichika...Orimura." Replied the boy, Ichika Orimura.

"Well, Mr. Orimura. I am afraid I have some...news for you."

* * *

 **Few months later...**

BANG

After the sound disappear, something fall and hit the floor.

Ichika then put MR6 in his holster. He then approach the Grunt. He then look around to see two more Grunts on the floor.

EXCELLENT WORK, ORIMURA. YOU MAY TAKE A REST!

After the sound disappear, Ichika take a seat at the floor. He took a water pack from a pouch at his belt and then drink it. He already knew that he's at another universe, judging from the fact that the year is...2050 something and almost reach 2060. There's also no IS from what the CIA told him. Heck, even they confused by what he said.

Anyway, the situation in this universe scares him. The global warming start becomes really, _really_ bad, robots as brutal soldiers, and people who enhanced themselves using cybernetics. And they did it voluntarily. They sacrifice their limbs and other part of their body to become an even more effective soldiers.

But for now, he's going to survive this place.

* * *

 **Few years later...**

 **Semien Mountains, Ethiopia**

 **21:00 Hrs October 27th, 2065**

Inside air traffic control tower, Ichika is taking control of the computer while Jacob Hendricks is speaking with the people on the other side of the communication.

"Tower, I need all traffic diverted from runway one-nine." Inform the emergency responder.

"Copy that. Diverting traffic to runway one-one." Replied Hendricks.

Hendricks and Ichika wait for a minute before the former begin to speak to a cargo airplane.

"Cargo four-zero-one-niner, we have a fuel fire on runway one-nine. Divert course for landing to runway one-one. Please confirm!"

Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door. Ichika and Hendricks realize who is that.

"Hey! Why is this door locked?" Shout the NRC guard.

Then, the pilot of Cargo four-zero-one-niner send his reply.

"Confirmed. On final for runway one-one."

"Alright, you're up." Said Hendricks to Ichika who knows what to do next.

"OK. Hacking module in place. Recalibrating D.E.A.D. system targeting." Said Ichika.

"Rashid! Amir! What's going on in there? Open this door!" Demand the NRC guard.

"We got company." Inform Hendricks.

Ichika then divert his attention for a while from the computer to cocked his MR6.

"D.E.A.D. – Manual Override. Please select target." Inform the computer system.

Hendricks give Ichika a thumb. The latter then locked on Cargo four-zero-one-niner.

"Input confirmed. Targeting parameters accepted." Inform the computer system.

"Tower, we're showing us as target locked. This is an NRC friendly coming in." Inform the NRC pilot with worried tone.

"All is good down here... Possible malfunction at your end?" Replied Hendricks. He then look at Ichika "Fire! Now!"

"Firing." Said Ichika.

"D.E.A.D system engaging target. Firing." Said the computer system.

"Abort landing! Pull up!" Said the NRC pilot.

But it's too late. The D.E.A.D system took out the plane out of the sky.

"Open this door!" Shout the NRC guard.

"Oh, s**t! Get down!" Exclaim Hendricks as he realize where the debris of the plane are going to crash.

Ichika and Hendricks get down as one of the debris smash through the tower.

"Let's get this done!" Said Hendricks.

Ichika then prepare his Kuda Reflex. He, along with Hendricks and other teammates shoot the guards as Hendricks open the door.

"[COMMS] Taylor. Diversion is in play – bird is down." Said Hendricks.

"[COMMS] Confirmed. Sentries are leaving their post to respond to the crash. Proceed to the package. Make the grab before it breaks...or gets broken." Replied John Taylor.

"[COMMS] We're on it. See you at the RP."

"[COMMS] Roger that."

* * *

Inside a control room, Hendricks is killing the alarm on the floor while Ichika is looking for Minister Said.

"[COMMS] Taylor. Scanning for package. Waiting for hit on facial recognition." Inform Hendricks.

As Ichika looks at the camera feeds, he find something.

"Other hostages! I though it was only the Minister." Exclaim Ichika.

"So did I, kid." Replied Hendricks.

The next feed shows a hostage is being beaten.

"Oh, s**t." Said Ichika.

"Poor sons of b******..." Comment Hendricks. "The NRC are known for their brutality."

The next feed shows a hostage is being forced to feed."

"[COMMS] Taylor, did you know there were other prisoners?" Ask Hendricks.

"[COMMS] The Minister is the only priority." Replied Taylor coldly.

Hendricks think for a while before saying his reply.

"[COMMS] Understood." Hendricks then see Ichika. "Check the next feed!"

The next feed shows a hostage being hanged by his hand.

"Are we just going to leave 'em to be tortured?!" Exclaim Ichika.

"We have our orders." Replied Hendricks.

The next feed shows a hostage is about to be burned by a blowtorch.

"No match." State Hendricks.

The next feed shows a hostage being water boarded.

"That's him – the Minister!" Said Ichika.

The duo then watched the feed for a while.

"He's being moved. We have to find out where they're taking him." Said Hendricks.

After a few seconds watching the other feeds, they finally find the answer.

"Bingo." Comment Hendricks. "[COMMS] Match Confirmed. Moving to secure."

"[COMMS] ETA?" Ask Taylor.

"[COMMS] Two minutes."

"[COMMS] Two minutes. I'll be timing you."

"Son of a b**** was never funny."

"You sound like the voice of experience." Comment Ichika.

"Trust me...I am."

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

The team manage to rescue the hostages. Ichika is currently keeping the NRC at bay while his teammates make sure that the hostages are secure.

"Secure! Get your *** over here, now!" Shout Hendricks to Ichika.

Ichika is about to go to Hendricks' position when a rocket suddenly his near their position. This caused Ichika to be propelled away from Hendricks.

"Drone ready to move. Evac window is closing." Inform the Drone Ops.

"No! Wait!" Exclaim Hendricks.

"Negative. Airspace is compromised."

Ichika begin to run towards Hendricks. But he's too late, the drone is taking off.

"No! No! No! F**k! Get to the APC! Get outta there!" Shout Hendricks. "[COMMS] Taylor, my team's still at exfil! More NRC Grunts moving in!"

Suddenly, a Grunt take a hold of Ichika. It then throws Ichika like a rag doll.

"[COMMS] Inbound – two minutes. Hang tight, you're not dying today." Said Taylor.

The Grunt then move closer to Ichika. He then punch it using his left hand. But the Grunt retaliate by taking off his left hand.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Ichika then kicks the Grunt with his right foot. But it then also torn his right foot apart. The Grunt then punch Ichika mercilessly. It then decide to torn apart Ichika's right hand. The Grunt keeps punching and punching him.

Then, Taylor shoot the Grunt. He then approach the dying Ichika.

"Hey! You're gonna be alright. Just hang in there. Hold on..." Said Taylor.

* * *

Ichika slowly open his eyes. He can see a bright light above him.

"Where am I?" Ask Ichika.

"It's OK. Calm down. Just relax." Replied Taylor. "You're gonna be fine."

"We outsmarted them... Achieved our objectives – Man's always gonna be better than machine."

"Unfortunately, you sustained life threatening injuries. You're stable, but you've a long way to go."

"Who are you?" Ask Ichika.

"It's me – Taylor. I think it's time you woke up, don't you?"

* * *

 **A prologue for this story is complete.**

 **The Player in this story is Ichika.**

 **I also do some changes with the story of the game. Seeing how confusing the world in** _ **Call of Duty: Black Ops III**_ **is. In this story, the Player a.k.a. Ichika is alive.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
